


Shattered Pieces

by crystallis_neige



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999, xxxHoLic
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon Divergence, Demigod Kamui, Dimension Travel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophetic Dreams, Rating May Change, Slow burn Shirou Kamui/Sumeragi Subaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallis_neige/pseuds/crystallis_neige
Summary: Three years have passed since the Promised Day. And Kamui finds himself being thrown into another adventure by Fate. Which seems to like to mess with his life. So when Kamui wakes up and finds himself surrounded by greenery in a forest, together with a manju-rabbit creature. Kamui can only lament his own luck but he goes with the flow to search for his Sacred Sword's Crystal that had been imbedded into the hilt of his sword in order to save the worlds again. He can only hope that he doesn't lose more than he already had as he begins his new journey with his odd companion.Subaru on the other hand is horrified when he no could longer feel his former Leader's presence in the world. Even more when he finds out the connection between the Sacred Crystal and Kamui.
Relationships: Shirou Kamui/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Shattered Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thiective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/gifts).



> This work is inspired from Thiective-san's "Cause & Effect" and a little from "Just Once, Look Back at Me..." with some Inuyasha-ish elements. 
> 
> I wanted to write a independent Kamui traveling through dimension after dimension and Subaru chasing after him.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!🎄  
> This is my early Christmas Present to Thiective-san mostly and to everyone else!
> 
> Kamui might be a little oc and Subaru too.

There was only one thing that Kamui could think of as he stared blankly at the forest and the white bunny and manju like thing in front of him.

_‘What the fuck?!’_

“Greetings Kamui of the Dragons of Heavens and the Leader of the Seals!” the white manju-rabbit spoke.

Kamui just continued to stare emotionlessly at it, he was no longer surprised by weird things, not after the Promised Year and Day. He had seen a dog spirit get birthed from a human girl and then turn into a sword. A holy priestess who can summon a sword out of her hand. A soapland girl who is a pyrokinetic, while on the enemy’s side there was a water master. A wind master. Dreamseers who could see the future through dreams, a lady who could enter other people’s dreams. A monk who used lightning techniques. A boy who could use telekinesis to move a cloth. A man who could understand plants, earth and animals. A girl who could speak and control any kind of computers. His best friend who could control any kind of metal and crumble buildings with his spiritual powers. Swords that get birthed by human females. And oh! He couldn’t forget the onmyoujis that also could be cold-blooded assassins that is bound to blood- and life-sucking demonic trees that doesn’t stop blooming no matter what time of the year it is.

Yeah, Kamui has seen a lot of weird things from being around his former comrades and enemies. Not counting his own power that could rival the Gods’.

So no. A talking animal was quite within his expectations and range of weirdness that was his life.

“Just call me Kamui, please.” The exasperation in his voice was either ignored or unnoticed by the white rabbit. Who bounced in its place like it was high on sugar.

“Mokona is Mokona, Kamui!” the rabbit told Kamui. Who smiled amusedly at the strange creature that called itself Mokona.

“Why am I ‘here’ Mokona?” the nineteen-year-old asked, wanting to know why he suddenly found himself inside a forest.

“I can answer that Shirou Kamui.” 

Kamui was slightly surprised when the round and large red jewel on Mokona’s forehead started glowing and projected a screen, formed into a circle and a teen that looked his age appeared on the other side. He had pitch-black hair that was parted to the left on the right side of his crown. His eyes were dual colored, the right eye was a dark golden color while his left eye was a shadowy blue. The teen was wearing an elaborate, black Chinese robe with a golden motif.

“Who are you?” Kamui asked warily. He pushed the thought away of another person with similar looking eyes to the farthest corner of his mind. This was not the time to remember.

The teen on the round screen smiled gently at him.

“My name is Watanuki Kimihiro. I am the current shopkeeper to a shop that grants wishes, one that once belonged to the Witch of Dimensions.”

_‘The Witch of Dimensions? I think mother mentioned her once. Her name was Ichihara Yuuko, right?’_

“What happened to the Witch?” he asked unconsciously and immediately regretted it when he saw Watanuki’s eyes shadow over with sadness.

“Yuuko-san passed away some years ago. I was her part-timer at the time but I wished to meet her again and was made to be the new shopkeeper that grants other people’s wishes while I wait for my own.”

“My condolences.” Kamui said softly, knowing how much it hurt to lose someone important to him. Watanuki accepted it with a sad and gentle smile.

“Thank you, Kamui-san. But the reason why you were suddenly sent to the middle of a forest is because some unknown person managed to track down the Sacred Sword – that had disappeared after the Promised Day. To protect itself it shattered its own Sacred Crystal that is its true power source, rending it currently useless towards the one who sought after it.”

“And since it belonged to me, I’m the only one that can find and assemble the crystal again?”

“Correct, Kamui-san. And usually you would have to pay a price but yours will be to search for the missing pieces. They are exactly the same color as the original crystal and they will be absorbed into your body when you find one, so the Sacred Crystal can reassemble itself. Also, Mokona Modoki will be your travelling partner and will take you to other dimensions, where you can search for the missing pieces. Mokona is able to sense the pieces and will be able to help you locate their general location.”

“Alright I will do it. It’s the only thing I can do to get back to my own dimension, right?” At Watanuki’s sheepish smile, Kamui sighed in resignation to his new Fate.

“Can I at least ask for a favor in return?”

“If I can help, yes sure.”

“Could I get some clothes, please? I am not really into exhibitionism and I also don’t want to catch a cold if I could help it.”

Kamui tried to hide it but a small flush of embarrassment finally made it through his mask of indifference. He had been transported to this dimension right after he had gotten out of the shower and had only managed to wrap a small towel around his waist before he was teleported away. Kamui really hoped that he wouldn’t catch a cold and that Watanuki could send some clothes over to him.

Watanuki coughed in embarrassment. It had been White Mokona that had immediately teleported the younger man to another dimension without any warning, and Watanuki had only found out after the act.

“Yes, of course. Please wait for a few moments. They will be some of my old clothes, if that’s alright?”

“Yes, as long as I get any right now, I’m alright with whatever.”

Kamui was relieved and a little weirded out, when after the call from Watanuki, so did Mokona open its mouth impossibly wide and dragged out a large cardboard package.

“And this is one of Mokona Modoki’s 108 Secret Techniques!” the white creature exclaimed happily, much to Kamui’s amusement.

The violet-eyed raven shook his head in amusement as he opened the package and was glad that it also held some necessities that he would need as well as underwear and clothes. He immediately opened a pack of boxers and put them on and then took out a pair of black socks and slim fitted white pants and a violet slim-sleeved Chinese robes with silver accessories and flower motif with a dark blue sash around his waist. He also found a pair of dark brown, string-up leather boots meant for traveling that went up the lower half of his calves.

Inside the package, Kamui also found a small knapsack that one could put anything inside it and it wouldn’t run out space nor get heavier, and as long as you wished for the thing that you put inside the bag it would appear in your hand. It was quite the most convenient tool that Kamui had ever had, except his strange traveling companion that was happily singing atop his head as he carefully traveled through the forest to find a safer place to camp at, if not a city.

* * *

Subaru had been in the middle of an assassination when he felt it. He was just about to enter his to-be-victim’s house when he felt the disappearance of a familiar presence that usually moved around and sometimes somewhere outside Tokyo. Halting his intrusion into the two-story house, the tall and dark-clad man disappeared in a whirlwind of fluttering sakura petals.

The man, who he had been about to kill, had unknowingly escaped death by a hair strand.

* * *

A few hours later, Subaru opened the door to his former leader’s apartment. The lights in the small 1LK was on and the bi-eye-colored man could hear the sound of running water. With quiet footsteps, the onmyouji approached the unlocked door that was slightly ajar and his eyebrows rose in surprise when his shoes touched water. It looked like the liquid had slipped through under the door.

_‘Kamui wouldn’t usually leave the water running like this. He’s too responsible for such a mistake.’_ He thought as he opened the door, hoping to at least find Kamui asleep in the bathtub. But to his disappointment so was the bathroom empty. The first thing he did when he entered the room was to turn off the bath’s faucet.

He looked inside the small bathroom to see any signs of abduction or struggle, but when he found none and he was about to go back into the small living room, he caught it. Subaru caught a small trace of magic, that felt oddly familiar. Taking out one of his paper talismans, the exorcist chanted under his breath and watched the white paper turn into a white dove that flew through the walls and out into the open night sky.

Subaru didn’t know why he was so worried about his former comrade and leader. He had already cut all of his ties with the teen after the Promised Day ended. Not even caring that he had left Kamui crying over his dead best friend and all the others that he had lost in the battle. Subaru had left Kamui all alone in the midst of the dead bodies of their comrades for the past three years.

He had watched as Kamui had tried to search for him, only to ignore the young violet-eyed boy’s attempts every single time. The onmyouji hadn’t even felt anything when Kamui had stopped searching for him and slowly started to heal on his own.

Only once, since the three years after the Promised Day, had they ever seen each other. Subaru had almost expected Kamui to approach him to greet him, but the teen had almost only nodded to him until another male appeared and kissed his ex-leader fully on the mouth. Making Kamui even forget that Subaru was there as he lost himself into the sudden kiss and heterochromatic eyes watched the other male drag the slender raven to a nearby love hotel.

Subaru… hadn’t known what to feel after that encounter. He had been the one to push Kamui away when the teen came looking for him. Satisfied with continuing Seishirou’s legacy. But after that day he had been getting more irritated than ever and easily angered by the smallest things. Before he knew so was his eyes trailing after every dark haired person unintentionally, but they never found the one he unconsciously wanted to see.

It was not long after that he found out where Kamui lived, and he had – to his own amazement, because he was feeling something – stared in horror at the address that stated that Kamui was living in one of the more dangerous parts of Tokyo all alone. To his surprise – when he had walked through there once to complete an assignment given to him via his grandmother – he had heard some delinquents call Kamui ‘aniki’ as they spoke excitedly to their fellow peers, who also looked excited over a conversation about Kamui.

Subaru was brought out from his reminiscing when he saw the bird fly to an empty lot of mark. Wondering what the hell his former leader had gotten himself into this time as he turned around and suddenly found an old Victorian house in front of him. Trepidation filling all of his being.

* * *

Kamui didn’t find any signs of a living civilization while he was in the forest and he was hungry. It was when his stomach started growling that Mokona leapt away from his comfortable spot on the teen’s head.

“Don’t worry Kamui! Mokona will use one of Mokona’s 108 Secret Techniques to help you!”

_‘Well, at least one of us remains positive in this situation…’_ the former Leader of the Seals thought before gaping when a house, shaped like an igloo, appeared out of Mokona’s mouth.

_‘……… Know what? I won’t even question it anymore over how Mokona does these kind of things.’_

Kamui followed the hopping ‘rabbit’ that opened the door and the young adult had to whistle in amazement at the interior the walls were round and colored white and the windows had soft yellow curtains and a few shelves with potted plants on it. There also was a small kitchen behind a section of a wall and a medium-sized dinner table against the wall with four chairs. To the right of the door and a little farther in, there was a plush double-bed that looked quite soft and fully dressed. On the opposite wall of the front door there was another door that seemed to lead to a bathroom/washing room if Mokona’s dialogue of presenting the house was to be believed.

“Kamui! Mokona made sure that there is food in the fridge! Make Mokona something to eat, please!”

His own growling stomach made the decision for him and he cooked food for Mokona and himself. It had been quite a while since Kamui had eaten together with someone. Even if his companion wasn’t human, it beat eating by himself by leaps and bounds. Vague amusement and horror mixed inside his mind as he watched Mokona devour four portions all by himself in the matter of minutes while singing praises of Kamui’s culinary skills.

* * *

Subaru entered the house’s backyard and saw a teen about Kamui’s age smoking a pipe with a black rabbit looking creature beside him. The onmyouji stopped momentarily and stared at the black rabbit, with an oval shaped blue jewel in the middle of its forehead, that was drinking sake from a Japanese traditional sake cup. He was brought out of his trance when the mismatch-eyed teen addressed him.

“Welcome, Sakurazukamori. If you managed to get inside the shop’s barrier I believe you have a wish that you want to be granted.”

The New Grave Keeper of the Sakura Tree finally recognized the garden. He had seen it before, except from a different angle. He had also heard through the grapevine that the Witch of Dimensions had passed away a few years ago and that a new Shopkeeper had emerged from the tragedy.

“I don’t wish for anything anymore.” He was already satisfied with his life as the Sakurazukamori, even if he didn’t particularly like killing people.

The emotionless reply didn’t seem to deter the Shopkeeper.

“Then why have you come here if not for a wish?” Watanuki asked him, despite already knowing the answer.

“Where is Kamui?”

The hidden worry inside the words didn’t slip by Watanuki’s sharp mind and he had to hide a smile. The man wasn’t as emotionless as he believed himself to be. He might be generous enough to give the onmyouji the information that the man wanted for free for that little slip. 

“Kamui-san has been sent away to another world to save all worlds from destruction.”

“…Wha…t?” Hadn’t Kamui already gone through enough? The teen had already saved this world for a great price and now he had to save all the worlds? What would it cost Kamui this time? His own life? Or something more?

Watanuki smiled ruefully.

“The Sacred Sword that belongs to the Kamui of the Dragons of Heavens had gone into a deep slumber inside the Slip of Time and Dimensions until it was needed again.”

“The Slip of Time and Dimensions?” This is the first time Subaru had heard of something like that.

“The Slip of Time and Dimensions is a place that exist between the dimensions and time. It’s the place that connects the dimensions to each other. Like a hallway with several doors except it doesn’t look like that.”

“And Kamui’s Sacred Sword was resting there?”

“Yes. Since Kamui-san is an existence that’s alike to the Gods, he had the power to travel there by will. Though, Kamui-san is unaware of that fact since no one trained him in harnessing his powers.

If one can control the Slip of Time and Dimensions they can control all the worlds. But the only way to do that is if you can gain the power of the Sacred Sword. Someone has managed to track down the sword and to protect itself, the sword shattered its own Sacred Crystal, that is embedded into its hilt, which is its source of power. The Sword has returned to sleep within Kamui-san’s soul until the Crystal is once again reassembled.”

“If someone is after the Sacred Crystal of the Sacred Sword – so that they can control the worlds – wouldn’t it be better for it to remain shattered?”

The golden and blue eyed Shopkeeper smiled in a lamentable way that made Subaru feel disheartened inside his ice-covered – in his own opinion – heart.

“If it was that easy then Kamui-san wouldn’t have been sent to search for the scattered pieces. Unfortunately so is the Sacred Crystal linked to Kamui-san’s heart, his spiritual one, and if the crystal remains broken then slowly but surely so will Kamui-san’s own life force ebb away until he becomes literally soulless. And then even his physical body will start to deteriorate until nothing of the person known as Shirou Kamui remains and the Sacred Crystal would also disappear together with him.”

Subaru inhaled sharply at the admission. Forgetting that he is the unfeeling assassin for a moment.

“Does Kamui know?”

If Kamui knew then it would explain why the teen had agreed to travel the worlds to search for the crystal pieces.

“No. Kamui-san has no knowledge of his impending death if the shattered crystal pieces remains away from him. If I had told him I’m pretty sure that he would have chosen to not search for the pieces and slowly let himself decay away. Welcoming his own death with open arms.”

The shopkeeper looked sad as he explained why he hadn’t told Kamui the whole truth. Subaru took a deep breathe to calm his raging nerves.

“How come Kamui didn’t notice the pain from a piece of his heart shattering?”

Watanuki’s smile was empathic but at the same time empty and it made the dark-haired onmyouji shudder silently. No human being should look like that.

“Because Kamui-san’s heart – no matter how much he tries to hide it from everyone, even when he was with you – was already in great pain and the pain from the part of his heart that shattered blended in with that pain. And thus it went unnoticed by Kamui-san.”

“So that’s why you sent Kamui away?”

“Yes.”

“Pufufufuh, though White Mokona was a bit too excited of the thought of being able to travel again and went to the Kamui’s place and transported the Kamui and himself right after the Kamui had stepped out of the shower. So the Kamui is traveling around in a forest all defenselessly in only a bath towel!”

Watanuki flinched when he saw the onmyouji twitch at the drunk rabbit’s words.

“Kamui is what?!” It took all of Subaru’s might not to roar out in anger at the thought of Kamui being all alone and defenseless in an unknown place, with no belongings and clothes.

“Don’t worry Sakurazukamori. Kamui-san has already asked for me to send him clothes to wear, and they were given to him through the Mokonas. Though it had to be clothes that I haven’t worn in a long time since it was on such a short notice, a few unopened underwear packs, some other necessities and an interdimensional bag. Or as some might say, a bag that has access to Hammer Space.” The wish granter answered dryly as he looked disapprovingly at the Black Mokona for only mentioning a part of what had happened.

“Also with the White Mokona, Kamui-san will be relatively safe since that Mokona has several different abilities that will be helpful.”

There was a moment of pause between the men and it was broken by the rustling of the onmyouji’s black coat as he turned around. The Shopkeeper raised a thin eyebrow at the action.

“Are you sure you want to leave Sakurazukamori? If you leave now you might not be able to catch up with Kamui-san later.”

“I have no business with what Kamui does with his life anymore.” Subaru replied tonelessly.

“Even if you have to let go of the only person that would still love you unconditionally and the only one that truly still understands you?” Watanuki asked, hiding his true feelings behind a mask of indifference.

“I have no need for love anymore. The only person I love is Seishirou-san. Now that my most important people no longer exist I’m satisfied with continuing Seishirou-san’s legacy as the current Sakurazukamori.”

“Even if I were to tell you that the person who wants to control all the worlds also wants Kamui-san? That that person wants to enslave Kamui-san and make him their puppet to control. Someone that wants Kamui-san to submit to their every little whim?”

The information made the older man halt his steps. His mind filled with an unknown person forcing Kamui to do things the messy haired teen wouldn’t want to do. Gritting his teeth, Subaru had to force himself to continue to walk away from the shop. Trying not to think of all the dangers that Kamui might face with only a rabbit like creature by his side.

* * *

Kamui opted for skipping his bath for the night and took another quick shower — with Mokona playing inside a large wooden bowl filled with water and soap — washing away the sweat that had come from his impromptu hiking. Drying himself with a big fluffy blue towel, Kamui put on a new pair of boxers and a sleeping yukata that Watanuki had so generously given him. After dressing himself, Kamui helped Mokona to dry before he picked up the white, plush looking rabbit into his arms.

As he got out of the bathroom, Kamui switched the lights off and turned towards the bed and went under the plush covers while hugging Mokona to his chest. Who had already fallen asleep inside the Dragon’s warm arms. For the first time in years so did Kamui feel a little less alone now that Mokona was with him, no matter how temporarily it was. Soon enough did he fall asleep to his small companion’s soft breathing and warmth.

* * *

_His dreams were filled with torture, screams and tears. But it was not him that was suffering. He was just a spectator that could just watch as the person on the other side was brutally mishandled, and no matter how much he banged on the other side of the thick and invisible wall, he wasn’t capable of breaking it. And the other person couldn’t hear his shouts nor encouraging words that he will save them despite screaming so much until his voice got hoarse and scratchy as he almost lost it._

_He saw big fat tears run down those wide and fearful gem-like eyes. His own widening when he saw the torturer raise a familiar sword and cut off the tortured victim’s head. With horror he saw the decapitated head roll towards him as he sunk down on his knees and shakily reached for the bloody head as the transparent wall disappeared. Tears falling down his own eyes as he stared into empty violet eyes. The face of the owner frozen in fright even in death as they were brutally murdered._

_If he only had gone after them the first time he was warned, then this wouldn’t have happened. If only he hadn’t kept thinking that they would be fine while he kept doing his duty that his late lover had passed onto to him. If he only hadn’t decided to remain in his stagnant life like a coward instead of moving forward courageously with them._

_But it was too late, now his only remaining important person had been murdered in front of him, like his sister had been killed by his most special person. And he could only watch once again as someone important to him lost their life in front of him._

Subaru woke up with a start. Having fallen asleep briefly because he had been too tired to keep himself awake.

The Sakurazukamori knew that when an onmyouji, or someone with magical or spiritual powers, dreamed it usually meant that it was a premonition. A very bad one in his case. Because Subaru had been taught by his grandmother how to discern between a normal dream and a premonition.

This one had been a mix between a bad premonition and a nightmare. He shuddered as he recalled the end. That one was apparently a toss-up. But not the rest of his dream. He closed his eyes and Subaru could still see Kamui’s empty eyes staring into nothingness in fright and hopelessness with the teen’s cut-off head in his hands.

Now he couldn’t pretend anymore that the thought of Kamui getting hurt didn’t affect him. Not after that dream of watching the young adult get tortured in the worst ways possible against his will. But he also knew what the price of his wish to follow after Kamui would be something that he wouldn’t want to pay. But if he didn’t follow after Kamui that dream might come true.

Making up his mind, Subaru got off from his bed and took a quick shower to wash of the sweat that covered his body from the nightmare. He got dressed again in his usual outfit that only consisted of black garments before packing an interdimensional bag with other clothes and necessities that he would need while traveling. He also made sure to send his grandmother a message that he would be unavailable for an indefinite time and wished her happy birthday in advance in case he wasn’t here that day.

He also made sure to take with him as many spiritual charged papers that he could and ink if he didn’t find any other alternatives in the other dimensions. Subaru tried to not think of what the price of his wish was and tried to busy himself with packing some other things he might need.

* * *

Sweat trailed down his body as he gasped awake. Sitting up unconsciously Kamui gripped the thin cloth right above where his racing heart was. He couldn’t remember what he had dreamed of, but he knows that it was a nightmare from the undeniable fear he felt.

“Nyuu~ is it morning already~?” the sleepy voice of Mokona made it possible for Kamui to center himself again as his heartbeat slowly returned to normal. Looking out to the window to his right, the violet-eyed teen saw that the sky was starting to brighten.

“It’s still early but we can as well go and search and see if a piece of the Sacred Crystal is in this world.”

Kamui slowly got off the bed to go to the bathroom and take another shower. Leaving Mokona to sleep a little more as he got washed up to refresh his mind and body; and cooked breakfast for them. When he placed the plates on the table, Mokona came skipping inside and hopped up onto the table. While Kamui had seen it yesterday, it still amazed him how much something so small could eat so much. The bunny ate way more than Kamui did and he was still growing! (Even if he hadn’t really gotten any taller since he was fifteen.)

The nineteen-year-old put the dishes away into the – it came with the kitchen – dishwasher and made sure that his knapsack that he had gotten from Watanuki had the necessary items in case Mokona couldn’t summon the house again. With Mokona on his shoulder, Kamui walked out of the igloo like house when he was ready and once outside Mokona opened his mouth and the house seemed to get sucked into Mokona’s bottomless mouth.

Really, what couldn’t Mokona do? Not realizing he had said it out loud.

“Mokona isn’t good at cooking and cleaning! Kamui is a much better housewife than Mokona!”

“I’m not a housewife.” Was his instinctive reply, having been called the same thing by his late comrade when all the Dragons of Heaven lived in the same dorm. At least those that went to school at Clamp Campus that year.

“Kamui knows how to cook, clean, do other household chores and look after others~! That’s what a housewife does~!”

Kamui thinks that he is entitled to not give an answer to that sentence.

“But Mokona wonders who Kamui’s husband would be?”

Inadvertently did his mind conjure up the image of one person but he immediately tossed it away in his mental trash can. That person didn’t want him nor cared for him.

“Would Kamui say, ‘Welcome home darling. Do you want to eat dinner? Take a bath? Or me?’ all seductively in only an apron?”

A blush appeared on his pale face much to his displeasure as he imagined it before shaking his head. This was not the time to be lost inside his fantasies. He had a job to do if he ever wanted to go back to his own world.

“Mekyo!” Kamui watched fascinatedly as Mokona’s eyes opened wide and revealed wide, dark blue cat slit eyes.

“There is a crystal piece nearby!”

“Where?” Kamui asked, not questioning why that was Mokona’s warning sound of nearby pieces.

“Ummm… Somewhere near here!” Kamui’s eyebrow twitched slightly. The way that the rabbit said it was like it didn’t concern Mokona. But he swallowed down the urge to question his magical companion and started searching for the piece.

In the corner of his eyes, Kamui saw something glint in between the shrubbery of the forest and cautiously made his way over there. His eyes widened when they saw a violet rose blooming under the green plants protection. But the rose’s petals were made of crystals. As if hypnotized Kamui reached for the rose, but the moment his fingers touched the flower, it started shining so bright that he had to shield eyes from getting blinded. When the light fades, so was a small piece of a violet-blue crystal inside Kamui’s palm. Kamui was surprised when the violet crystal floated up into the air and was absorbed inside him.

Unseen by Kamui, when the small crystal flew inside him, so did two small wings emerge from his back. Mokona saw them but Watanuki had warned him to not say anything to Kamui yet. Not until the time was right.

Kamui hummed. Now that he had found a piece of the Sacred Crystal he would have it a little easier in finding the other pieces now that he kind of knew how one felt.

“Mokona, can you contact Watanuki-san again?”

“Puu~ Mokona will try, but Mokona is not sure if Larg will answer.”

“Larg?”

“It’s Black Mokona’s other name. Mokona is also called Soel!”

Okaay. Kamui wasn’t about to dive any deeper into that topic. Not now and not ever. There were some things that he thought would be better left untouched and this was one of those times.

It took a little while but the round screen appeared again from Mokona’s red forehead jewel and Watanuki appeared on the other side.

“Good Morning Kamui-san. For you to call me so soon it seems that you still have some questions.”

“Morning,” Kamui greeted back but a little more casual than the shopkeeper. “Yes, I only have one for the moment because the rest is better left unanswered if I don’t wanna go insane.”

Watanuki smiled sympathetically, knowing exactly how the teen felt since he had been in his shoes a few years ago.

“Please ask away Kamui-san.”

“Alright,” Kamui took a deep breathe, formulating his question inside his mind before saying it out loud, “I found a piece of the Sacred Crystal. But when I found it the crystal was in the form of an unnatural flower. Will all the pieces be like that? Or do every one of them differ from each other?”

Watanuki hummed at the question.

“The crystal pieces will all have different forms,” Kamui watched as the shopkeeper took a sip out of a teacup, “Some of them will also possess some power, but the amount and power will also differ depending on how big the piece is and where it is.”

_‘Especially since they are a part of your heart and soul, Kamui-san, and they possesses some of your powers and forgotten dreams.’_

Watanuki didn’t mention that part, because even if Kamui’s school said otherwise, so was the violet-eyed teen much smarter and sharper than one would think. If he gave even the slightest hint of the Sacred Crystal being linked to his heart then Kamui would probably figure out the truth.

The Shopkeeper let Kamui digest the new information.

“Thank you Watanuki-san for sharing this information with me.”

The mismatch-eyed male smiled at the genuine gratefulness in Kamui’s voice.

“You are welcome, Kamui-san. Farewell for now.”

“Bye.” The communication was cut off after that.

Stretching his stiff back, Kamui closed his eyes to see if he could sense if there was any more pieces of the Sacred Crystal in this world. When he felt none and his gut told him that he was right, Kamui determinedly decided that there weren’t any more pieces of the crystal in this dimension.

“Mokona, there aren’t any more pieces here. Let’s go the next world.”

“Puu~! Are you sure Kamui?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Alright!”

Mokona jumped in front of Kamui and started shining and when the red jewel started to shine so was Mokona floating above the ground.

“Mokona Modoki is all excited! HA~PUUUU~!”

Mokona started turning around and large wings sprouted from his back – amazing Kamui – before a magic circle appeared on the ground underneath Mokona. The circle started glowing before lighting up with small pillars of light with shockwaves coming from it before rainbow-colored tendrils started flying around.

The sight was beautiful, especially since Kamui saw it properly for the first time. His first teleportation was done without his consent after all.

Then Mokona opened his mouth and the rainbow tendrils came from it and wrapped around Kamui. And Kamui could only see small but bright rays of light shooting towards him with a strong gust of wind and he unconsciously closed his eyes to protect his retinas.

Mokona closed his mouth and the tendrils disappeared together with Kamui. Then Mokona flied into the magic circle and disappeared together with it. Leaving no trace that they had been there.

Kamui opened his eyes and was amazed once again by the sight. He was in a space colored in dark blue shades with golden shining orbs surrounding him in parallel circles with rays of light blue scattered a little here and there. On the two ends, that seemed to go on endlessly, were bright white lights. Kamui was floating towards one and before he knew it the light shone brighter, blinding him with its radiance.

* * *

Just as Watanuki cut off his magical communication screen with Kamui, he heard a sound come from the shop’s backyard. Knowing who it was, he told Maru and Moro to open the door to the backyard and invite their guest inside. The Wish Shop’s new owner didn’t have to wait long until the dark-clad man appeared inside and sat on the other side of the table where Watanuki had already prepared the tea for him. He motioned for the other man to join him. The other seemed to hesitate before sitting on the chair on the opposite side.

“So you have decided?” he asked as he poured a cup of tea and gave it to his to-be-customer.

“Yes, I wish to go after Kamui.”

Watanuki smiled.

“Then are you willing to pay the price of your wish?” _Are you willing to move forward with your life?_ was left unsaid by the golden and blue eyed male.

Subaru inhaled deeply and let the air out slowly.

“Yes.”

“Maru, Moro! Please go get crane vase from the storage.”

“Ye~s!” came the twins response as they went to retrieve the vase.

“What is the price?” Subaru had to ask, wanting to know what he had to give up, if not, do. Watanuki hummed.

“It is a two part, or you might even say three part price since two of the three are connected to each other and the third you will have to do after later.”

“What are they?”

“The first one is your contract to the Sakura tree.” Subaru had expected that since he would be away from it for an indefinite time. “The second one is the connection of your left eye to the tree.”

Subaru instinctively covered his golden eye, as if that would protect it from the Shopkeeper’s eyes. He had known what he had to give up, but it still wasn’t easy for him. The contract to the tree and his eye were two of the few things that he had left of Seishirou.

His earlier dream still haunted his mind. Would it come true if he didn’t pay the price for his wish of wanting to follow after Kamui? He could still see his former Leader’s decapitated head behind his eyelids whenever he closed them.

Closing his eyes, Subaru barely noticeably nodded that he understood the prices.

“What is the third thing I have to do?”

Watanuki’s face didn’t lose its smile, though his voice delivered the sentence out flatly.

“You will have to drink Kamui-san’s blood.”

Subaru’s expression impressed the shopkeeper. It became even more flat than before.

“What?” the onmyouji asked, severely unimpressed and honestly? Horrified.

Sure, he has had to drink blood from his victims before — it was disgusting but that had been the only way to absorb the remnants of their souls. But from Kamui? Hell no. Even if Subaru agreed to the condition it wasn’t certain that Kamui would let him drink his blood.

The disgust must have been showing on his face, because Watanuki let out an airy chuckle.

“Don’t fret Sakurazukamori. You only need one drop of blood from the Kamui to continue to travel with him.”

“What if Kamui doesn’t want to give his blood to me?”

‘ _What if he doesn’t want to travel with me?’_ Hanged between them.

“Then you simply have to convince him.”

Subaru counted backwards from ten silently in his mind.

“ **Why** do **I** have to drink his blood?” Subaru asked instead of saying what he really wanted to say. Like cussing the other man out for such a ridiculous payment.

“Because the White Mokona is tuned in with the Kamui’s soul.” Was the dry answer Subaru received. “And the only way to tune Mokona to your soul’s presence too, they both would have to interrupt their travel and return to the shop so that I can tune in your soul so that White Mokona will be able to take you with them.

But that is impossible since the aggressor, who wants the Sacred Crystal **and** **Kamui-san** , is keeping an eye on the shop. If Kamui-san and Mokona were to return now it would be the same as delivering him on a silver platter to the one that wants Kamui-san harm.”

“Then won’t he be able to track them down by following me?”

Watanuki raised one eyebrow in amusement.

“And you would let them? You don’t fool me Sakurazukamori. You are said to be even better than your predecessor in sneaking around and losing your enemies even if you don’t particularly look like it. You already knew that someone is watching the shop the moment you neared it. Furthermore so is it impossible to track someone down to the exact place even if they know which dimension someone is. And it is even harder to do that with someone like Kamui-san. Who is a God’s Child, a demigod in other words.”

To say that Subaru was surprised would be a lie. If he had to be truthful he had suspected it. The first time he had met Kamui properly, the teen hadn’t felt entirely human and since he had been destined to be Mankind’s Savior it kind of made sense that the violet-eyed Dragon of Heaven was a half-god.

“You don’t look surprised.”

“I suspected it but couldn’t confirm it until now. Kamui didn’t know who his father is so… I couldn’t ask him, not back then.”

The teen had had already too much put onto his thin and frail looking frame and back then so hadn’t Subaru wanted to put any more burden on him.

“Watanuki~! Watanuki~! Here’s the vase!”

“Thank you, Maru, Moro,” said the glasses wearing male before gratefully receiving the white, delicate looking vase with cranes and small sakura petals painted on it like they were raining down in the small pond the crane was standing in.

“Shall we begin?” the Shopkeeper asked as he turned towards Subaru again, who nodded his consent, steeling himself for the inevitable.

They moved back to the backyard again since Watanuki didn’t want to dirty the inside of the house. Making Subaru cringe as he remembered the crippling pain of having had his eye stabbed. He wondered how bloody it would be this time and if he would be in any shape to travel after the payment were completed.

“Alright, Sumeragi-san. I will now take your contract to the tree and the connection from your eye.” Was the only warning Subaru got before he heard a screeching scream inside his mind while his right eye felt like it was burning. The Sakura Tree was crying out in rage as its powers and bloodthirstiness was sealed into the vase and strong seals plastered all over the lid and rim. The heat in his eye slowly dissipated and to his surprise so wasn’t a gaping hole that was left behind. Subaru could see very much clearly from his right eye currently and he felt his left eye’s sight getting also better. He also could feel the bloodlust he gained as the Sakura Tree’s Grave Keeper lessen, it was more controllable. His powers were also starting to mix with each other, no longer trying to push the other back when he used one of them.

A soft chuckle reached his ears and his head snapped towards the amused mismatch-eyed Shopkeeper.

“I said that I will take the contracts that is connected to the tree. Not the eye itself.” The man said and like magic a dangle earring appeared in the glasses-wearing man’s hand.

It had a small round Siberian amethyst gem rimmed with a silver framework and two silver wings overlapping. The only reason Subaru recognized the gem immediately was because his sister had showed him one like that inside a magazine and told him that amethysts were their birthstones. She had told him that the healing properties of the gem was purifying the mind and clear out dark thoughts. Subaru had read somewhere that it was linked the element of Wind. Which is believed to activate the mind and assist people’s intuition and those who had the ability of clairvoyance. The onmyouji remembers that his sister once ordered him to meditate with the stone during cases that he had had a hard time to solve.

But the color of the gem also reminded him of another person.

“This earring will allow you to travel through the dimensions until you find Kamui-san and if you ever would separate each other later on in the road. But after each world, the amethyst will need to recharge on magical energy. The time it will take to recharge depends on how much magic exists in the world and your own powers.” Watanuki said as he gave the exorcist the earring.

Luckily for Subaru, so was his ear still pierced from when he was a teen and his sister had wanted matching earrings with him. They had pierced his left ear since back then they both had still thought he would end up falling in love with someone of the opposite gender.

_‘How ironic.’_ The man thought as he smiled ruefully at the accessory and fastened the earring in its place in his left ear.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared under his feet and something that looked like blue wings came out of it and surrounded him. The last thing he heard before he disappeared inside the darkness of the wings.

“Remember this well Sumeragi Subaru. There’s only the inevitable in this world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Source of the information on amethysts.
> 
> https://www.energymuse.com/ameth-meaning 
> 
> “It is also linked to the element of Wind. This element is believed to activate the mind, and assist in clairvoyance and intuition. It is the ideal stone for meditation that seeks to discover the reason for certain behaviors or actions, both on the part of oneself, or another. Whether you are looking to meditate for relaxation, abundance, protection or communication, a good mantra is: “I trust myself, I see what I need and it will come to me.”
> 
> Kamui's birthstone is aquamarine, which also means freedom if I remember correctly.


End file.
